Hourglass Hauntings
by Hoishiin
Summary: [Oneshot] A little girl by the name of Hoshiko and her guardian snow leopard, wanders around Hallow Bastion. Upon wandering, they find a door with an hourglass marking on it. From here, their journey starts. [OC x Saix]


Er... I hope you enjoy this one-shot of dewm and distruction xD

Disclaimer: Hoishiin does not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters in it. Yet She does own the OC, Neroshuu, and Alastair.

* * *

_Once upon a time, there was a guardian, a protector, and a mistress. The guardian was a snow leopard sent by King Mickey. The protector was a 270 year old man, who in appearance looked 15, he was protecting a room filled with hourglasses in a castle called Hallow Bastion._

_The mistress was a girl by the age of ten, and was the person the guardian was suppose to guard. The king had sent a snow leopard to protect the mistress at all costs because he knew that something dreadful would happen. The guardian was named Alastair. He had truly cared for his mistress, he loved her actually, but only in a father - daughter way. The mistress had silver hair, and sparkling silver eyes. She had peach colored skin, and rosy cheeks. Her silver hair was only shoulder length, but it was thick. At the time, she always wore a white dress that was tinted blue, and matching slip on shoes. The guardian and the mistress always played together because most of the time, the other children ignore her. One day, the guardian and mistress will meet the protector, and this day will change the mistress' life._

* * *

The echoes of a small girl giggling rang down the dark corridors. A cheerful smile was painted upon a small child's face. Small footsteps were heard behind the girl and it seemed that the owner of those footsteps and the girl were chasing each other. The girl had stopped running to catch her breath, crouching down, her short silver hair fell onto her face. The footsteps came closer to the girl as it's smokey gray eyes looked up in concern for the girl. After one last sigh, the sparkling silver eyed girl just smiled at her companion.

"I'm okay Alastair[1." She reassured the snow leopard beside her.

The gray eyes of the snow leopard gleamed with relief as the human beside him was okay. Alastair, a snow leopard and a guardian of this human to the right of him, his duty was to guide and protect his mistress at all costs. Having an animal guardian was quite unordinary, but it an order from a king from Disney Castle. Why the king had ordered this, the girl choose not to question and did what was ordered.

The silver haired girl looked down at her spotted friend. "Alastair," She started, "I have never noticed that door there before. Have you?"

The snow leopard's fatherly like face had confusion all over it. The small girl pointed toward the door that was right down the hall. Alastair looked to where his mistress had pointed, it was a rich dark brown colored door with a design of a simplified hourglass. It had a magical aura around it, it was neither good or bad; Alastair could not tell. Alastair became alert as he stalked beside his mistress if anything had happened, he side glanced the smiling girl and looked back ahead of him.

"Alastair..this castle is full of surprises, don't you think so?" Their footsteps grew closer and closer to the enticing door.

Alastair the large snow leopard tilted his head down once, silently, it meant 'yes'. Alastair was growing quite nervous of the castle they lived in at the moment. It seemed as something very bad was going to happen, it slightly aggravated the guardian, and it also frightened him a bit. Alastair was starting to dislike this castle. Sure, there were other residents in this castle, but they never really paid any mind to Hoshiko, his mistress. The castle was starting to have a dark feeling around it, the snow leopard didn't like it at all. He knew they needed to leave, the King had requested that once the dark feeling grew stronger and stronger, they would have to leave this castle and world.

Hoshiko had stopped in front of the brown colored door, which made Alastair stop right beside her. The young girl stared at the door frowning Hoshiko didn't like the fact that she could not reach the handle of the door. She was simply too small.

"It looks like we can't go in now, Alastair. We will come back yet another time." The small girl smiled sadly.

Alastair's ears twitched once, and looked up at the golden door handle. Debating whether he should help his mistress or not, the big cat looked at his mistress and then back at the door. Realizing that the aura around the door had seemed harmless, Alastair turned around and wrapped his tail around the handle. Hoshiko watched in awe as she thought how lucky she was to have this guardian watch over her.

* * *

_But then, the mistress will encounter the other children that inhabit the castle. The rebel, the voice, and the ninja. Though, the rebel does not realize this, but the mistress was affectionate towards him. Both the rebel and voice were the same age as the mistress._

* * *

"Hoshiko? Alastair? What are you doing?" An annoyed voice questioned from down the hall. Surprised, Hoshiko turned around and the spotted animal let his tail drop.

"Oh hello Leon! What are you doing here?" Hoshiko asked while blushing. The silver haired child had just a small crush on Leon. "Well it had gotten quiet for a while. I just wanted to check up on you and Alastair," Leon explained, unfazed at the younger girl's blushing.

"Well thank you for concerning about us, we can handle ourselves. Right Alastair?" Hoshiko looked down at her spotted friend.

"That guardian of yours wont always be with you, Hoshiko." Leon nonchalantly walked towards the two. His dark brown hair barely even reach to his neck, and it was spiked a bit. Leon only had a simple white t-shirt on, along with black shorts. His shoes were black with a strange marking of a lion.

"Aren't guardians suppose to protect the ones they care about?" Hoshiko asked watching the taller boy. It is true, Hoshiko and Leon were the same age, only Leon was taller.

"That is true, but still, what if something happens to that guardian?" Leon stopped in front of Hoshiko, only to be a a few inches taller than her. His face always seemed to have a scowl on it...

"Don't say that Leon!" Silver eyes glared at the brunette in front of her. "If you do, it might come true!"

"Keyword: might. Look, I know you two are close but you got to face the facts, you can't always have your way." Leon crossed his arms across his chest.

"Pestering Hoshiko I see," a soft voice interrupted from down the dark hall.

The figure was a girl, the same height as Leon, and also had light brown hair. Her hair was down and she had dark pastel blue eyes. Her eyes had a glint of cautiousness. Her outfit only consisted of a simple pink dress. The girl also had brown shoes to match her hair.

"Aerith, I wasn't pestering her, I was only telling her the truth." The small boy shrugged.

Alastair deadpanned at the boy's answer.

Aerith giggled. "Behind that mean face of yours is an over protective friend."

"Shut up Aerith!" The blue eyed male exclaimed as a light pink splashed onto his cheeks. This caused Hoshiko and Alastair to look at each other knowing that they were out of place. Alastair quietly walked towards Aerith who was smiling in a teasing manner at the boy in front of her. Aerith looked down to the snow leopard, her head tilted to the side, confused.

"Yes Alastair?" Aerith asked softly. In response the gray creature looked behind the brunette to the figure stumbling towards the group of children.

"Yuffie!" Hoshiko acknowledged. The small soon-to-be-ninja sniffled.

"Where d-did you g-g-go?" The small girl had salty tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. This girl had short, black hair that stuck to her head as if it were wet. She had on a baggy, green t-shirt and white shorts underneath. The only thing that were on her feet were plain, white sneakers. Yuffie had looked to older than six years old.

"No where really Yuffie, I am sorry we didn't tell you," Aerith said softly while crouching down to look at the black haired girl. Alastair sat next to the almost crying girl, wrapping his fluffy tail around her feet to comfort Yuffie.

Hoshiko smiled at the scene and remembered why she was here, "Now that we are all here can someone inform me of this door with the hourglass on it?" At this point, everyone faced the rich brown colored door.

"Hm, I've never this here before," Leon announced.

"Well we haven't explored the whole castle Leon. So maybe there's still more rooms we don't know about," Aerith pointed out while standing back up.

"Still, it feels weird to be around.." the brown haired boy said seriously.

"I wonder though, what's in it?" Hoshiko asked quietly.

Yuffie hugged Alastair around his neck, "W-what if it's a-a monster living in there?!"

"If it was a monster, then it would have gotten out and eaten us." Leon stated simply, causing the younger girl to squeak. "Don't say such things Leon!" Aerith scowled at her friend.

"I only state the truth," Leon fought back at Aerith.

"That's all I hear...the truth.." Hoshiko said to herself while sighing. Leon had caught what Hoshiko said and shot a glare in her direction. The silver eyed girl felt the glare and turned to Leon, laughing nervously.

"Well are we going to open it?" Aerith asked.

* * *

_ The castle of Hallow Bastion was being overtaken by darkness slowly, this would be the last time, in a long time, that the rebel, voice, ninja, mistress, and guardian will see each other Destiny will tie them back together one day though..._

* * *

The hall that they had stood in had suddenly grew a bit darker. Alastair had sensed this, but the others had not. Danger was coming, he felt it. Alastair's ears had perked up in alert. Alastair watched as his mistress and her friends opened the door. At that exact moment, shivers vibrated up his tail to his spine. Alastair had got up from his sitting position and unwrapped his tail from around the young black haired girl's feet. A gust of air wrapped around Hoshiko and ignored the others. The silver haired girl was surprised at these happenings and tried to get out, this only caused the wind to be more violent. Alarmed, The guardian ran to his mistress to get her out of the deadly air.

"Hoshiko!" All three children screamed out.

"Ge-get me out of this!" The silver haired girl screamed out frightened.

Alastair growled at an unknown being hidden in the darkness of the opened door. The being seemed to glare at him and growl back. The gray leopard shook off his surprise and thought of a way to get his mistress out of the violent gust of wind.

"Hoshiko! Don't worry, I'll get you out!" The brown haired boy exclaimed bravely. The blue eyed boy ran up to Hoshiko and tried to grab her hand, only to be blown back by an unknown force.

"Leon!" The girls had shouted.

Alastair stared at his mistress and readied himself for a pounce. Jumping with great force, the snow leopard pounced on the girl, hoping it was enough force to tear his mistress away from the gust of strong wind. Too bad Alastair didn't see what would happen next... The guardian had been captured in a stronger gust of wind next to his mistress.

Leon, Aerith, and Yuffie watched in horror as a black creature crawled out of the dark room they had previously opened. It looked like an ant only with two feet and two arms, it's antenna's twitched from left to right. The creature had piercing yellow eyes that had showed no emotion. Hoshiko and Alastair had only caught a glimpse of such a creature until they were forced into the hourglass room. The door had locked behind them...

"Hoshiko! Alastair!" Yuffie yelled out, tears had streamed down red cheeks.

"No! I don't know what caused them to go into that room, but I bet it was you!" The blue eyes boy yelled at the black creature. The ant like creature scurried away before it might be attacked.

"Leon.." Aerith started.

"Aerith, don't you see?! That...That... Thing! Took away Alastair and Hoshiko, and I want them back!" The boy turned to face the two girls. Yuffie had clutched the older girl's pink dress. She wasn't used to Leon's yelling. He was always so calm and cool. "Aerith...Leon is scaring me," Yuffie gasped, "T-there's more now!"

"What!?" Leon exclaimed as he turned around to find dozens more of these creatures. Then there was a large shake in the castle. "Come on, we need to get out of here before the castle collapse!" Aerith panicked.

"We can't just leave them here!"

"I know we can't but..."

"But what? Just leave them here and never see them again?!"

"You won't know that Leon.." Yuffie watched helplessly as she noticed darkness was closing in around them.

"We have to go now! Our home is falling apart!" The little girl yelled out.

Aerith had picked up Yuffie and started to run out. The brown haired girl stopped and looked behind her.

"Leon we have no choice do we?" Aerith asked desperately The castle shook again. Leon balled his hands into fists out of confusion and anger. He had decided, he hated to.. but he had to. The boy ran to his friends, pausing on the way. He turned to look at the door one last time.

"I hope you wont be mad at me.." With that said he ran out of the castle along with Yuffie and Aerith. They had escaped on a gummi ship with Cid.

* * *

_With that, the three fled away in a ship. This ship will send the passengers far away, past many stars and to other worlds. It was nothing like they had imagined. They had left behind their castle to be crumbled away by darkness...along with their friends... Some where else, there was another person to be saved from the darkened castle. The seventh princess of heart. She was sent to an island called Destiny Island. This place is where the keyblade master is chosen The mistress and the guardian were locked into the enticing room, it is where the protector lies_.

* * *

"Alastair... Are you okay?" The ten year old girl asked. In response, the snow leopard nuzzled his wet nose against her cheek. Currently they were in a dark room. The only light there was in the whole room was blue neon glowing stars with the help of the faint glows that some of the hourglasses gave off around the room. What had occupied the room were dozens, upon dozens of hourglasses. They had ranged from size, color, and style. The only thing that was the same of these hourglasses were the white sand that drips down to the bottom of such objects. The mistress and the guardian had walked down the aisles of hourglasses and floating bright, blue stars.

Hoshiko gazed upon names that were engraved on a clear, solid substance that glowed the neon blue the stars had. One name had caught her eye though, she stopped in front of that particular hourglass. The name was Riku.

"Riku... What an interesting name..." The silver haired girl said quietly to no one in particular

"An interesting name indeed," a man's voice whispered in Hoshiko's ear.

"Now, why are you in here my star?" Hoshiko was frightened that a man was right behind her, not even Alastair noticed. Said snow leopard growled at the newly discovered man.

Underneath the glow of blue, the man smiled gently. Hoshiko turned to look at the man behind her. She tilted her head up seeing as he was not surprisingly taller than her. She was only ten. She noticed silver hair much like her's, down as if it were wet. The hair was no longer than past his neck, the silver hair that sit atop of his head had black highlights running through them. His eyes were half lidded in a calm manner, and the smile he wore was soft and enticing. His eye color was the shade of pale yellow and they were glossy. Small, black rimmed, rectangular glasses had sat in front of his eyes. The only thing that he wore that Hoshiko could see, was a long black cape that covered all around him.

"Who are you?" The young girl asked as she put a hand on Alastair's fury head.

"Who you ask? I am the one who keeps watch of all of these hourglasses. I am the one who watches everyone who roams inside these castle walls," he looked up, "but if you want specifics my name is Neroshuu."

"Neroshuu?" Hoshiko questioned.

"It is my name."

"I like it. Do you know my name?" The girl pointed to herself with a smile.

"I do believe it is... Hoshiko?"

He tilted his head to the side with a finger on his chin. Hoshiko looked at Neroshuu with a bright smile.

"How old would you be Neroshuu?" She looked down at the calmed down guardian.

"I would be much older than you think," he paused, "I am 270 years old."

* * *

_The protector was indeed 270 years old. For many centuries, protectors of the hourglasses were given the ability to be immortal until someone else is chosen to take over the job, and is willing to. The reason for this immortality, is that their hourglass will have a time barrier around it so that grains of sand will not keep going unless the time barrier is broken. Once the new protector is chosen, the one before will have their hourglass resume it's normal purpose for existing It will mean that the appearance and strength will remain the same for the time being._

_Being the protector will have advantages and disadvantages. An advantage would be the knowledge they gather and the people they will watch over inside the castle. A disadvantage would be that they tend to get lonely and it gets boring inside such a room. The mistress and guardian have helped this protector from boredom and loneliness..._

* * *

She gasped, "Your lieing! Wouldn't you be like Kairi's grandmother?"

"I will never age as long as I am the protector of the hourglasses. No one has wanted this job in a long time... I was 15 when I had gotten this job, and I never aged a day." There was a loud rumbling sound throughout the castle. A squeak in surprise, Hoshiko hugged onto Neroshuu's leg. Said male looked down at the girl with a calm face and a small smile.

"Do not worry my star child, this room will always be protected no matter what happens outside that door." He put a pale hand on her silver head, comforting her.

"What is happening outside that door?" Hoshiko asked still clinging to the older boy's leg.

"The castle...Is being taken over... By a creation that Ansem the Wise had experimented on. They are called Heartless." Neroshuu looked at Alastair who was sitting in front of an hourglass.

Hoshiko let go Neroshuu's leg. It was then a bright red glow came from the other side of the room. Neroshuu's head whipped in the direction of the glow, his glasses shined.

"Oh dear, come my star child and let us see what is happening." Neroshuu swiftly picked up the ten year old. In a flash Hoshiko was sitting atop his shoulders. Alastair stalked closely behind the mistress and her friend, as they headed towards the glowing red light. Once the trio had stopped at the object that had created such a light, Neroshuu looked at the hourglass confused. "What's happening?" Neroshuu asked to himself. He lifted his hand up so that his palm faced the hourglass. A blurry image had appeared in front of them.

It had seemed to show a girl with red hair falling out of the clear blue sky. The surrounding is what seemed like an ocean and a beach nearby. The red haired girl splashed into the ocean. Yells could be heard from the small island. The image went into focus as the girl had washed up along the shore.

"Kairi!" Hoshiko yelled out in surprise.

"Hey, hey are you okay?" A boy's voice asked.

"Sora, don't poke her!" Another boy's voice yelled. The image went out of focus once again. There was a a fuzzy brown haired boy and a blob of gray next to him.

"Hn? Where-where am I?.." A girl's voice asked.

"My name is Sora! This guy over here is Riku, and your on Destiny Islands!" The brown blob exclaimed.

"Hi Sora, Riku. My name is Kairi...I think.."

* * *

_The Princess has lost her memory as soon as she splashed into the blue ocean. The two new faces she had seen were the key bearer and the decision As the three grew up together, their bond grew stronger as their hearts. Both the key bearer and decision cared for the princess deeply, but the key bearer loved her and the decision only loved her as a sister. Though, the princess never regained her memories, she was content with the memories she had now, on her island home._

_... One day.. things had changed. Destiny Islands was being taken over by darkness, and the black creatures had taken the princess' heart. The keyblade had finally shown itself to the key bearer, and the decision had gone to the darkside. Both were in search for their princess, and both will find her along their journey._

* * *

Neroshuu had lowered his hand, making the image fade away. The room had went back to darkness and spots of blue stars.

"It seems as though things have changed for princess Kairi... It also looks like she has lost her memories. It does not explain how her hourglass glowed red," Neroshuu wondered while looking at the darkness above him.

"Maybe it's a sign?" The silver eyed girl suggested.

"Maybe my star child, maybe." Neroshuu smiled sincerely Alastair side glanced at the two, his eyes glinted with amusement.

The guardian admired how Kairi's hourglass had looked. The structure of it was made out of a light blue looking crystal. It had carvings of hearts, each heart had a mysterious pink glow to it. The finer details of it was that around each heart was an ocean wave that must have signified her personality, and the crystal like structure was smooth. The most special feature about this hourglass was that there was a strange looking sun atop of the hourglass. It glowed with a bright, pale yellow and looked as thought it would be glowing for years on end.

"Neroshuu, will you be my big brother?" The silver haired girl asked.

"I don't see why we cannot, we are much the same, are we not?" The older boy smiled with his eyes closed.

"I want to ask you a question big brother."

"Go ahead," Neroshuu urged on as he walked through aisles and aisles of special hourglasses. Alastair was close behind.

"Weren't you lonely for all of those years?" Hoshiko put her chin on top Neroshuu's head. Neroshuu sighed while stopping in front of an hourglass that had the name 'Hayner'.

"Yes, I was lonely. Watching people inside these castles do grow very boring really..."

"You have me now big brother!"

"I am very grateful for that my star," He said softly.

"You won't ever leave me right?"

"Never!"

* * *

_For a few years, the mistress, guardian, and protector have all bonded. It was a friendship triangle. Both the protector and mistress have many similarities and they have formed an unbreakable chain. It will tie them together no matter how far away they may be. The chain is invisible that starts from the heart, and ends from it._

_The guardian and mistress have grew more mature, and have found out about the Princes of Darkness and how they reincarnate themselves every once in a while, the keyblade master, Kingdom Hearts, the Princesses of Heart, and among other things_.

* * *

A girl that looked about the rightful age of seventeen, had long silver hair that reached an inch before her shoulder blades. Her guardian had just recently cut her hair with his claws. Her name was Hoshiko. She has been with her 'big brother' and guardian in this room for seven years. Though her big brother was older and now 277 years old, his appearance was the same.

Her outfit had altered slightly from seven years ago. Now, it was a short white, blue-ish dress, with jean shorts underneath. Hanging from the shorts were black and white checkered suspenders. Printed in front of the dress was the same simplified hourglass that was on the door, only it was golden. Around her shoulder's was a black cape that reached the floor. The thing that held this cape together was a gold chain that loosely hung around her neck, it was connected to simplified hourglasses. Lastly, on her feet were white sandles.

Hoshiko walked down the aisles of hourglasses, she had stopped upon a certain one. This hourglass had appeared along with many others at almost the same time. These were the hourglasses of the Princes of Darkness. The crystal blue plate that had the name 'Saix' engraved in it, was the one she was attracted to the most. The hourglass was rigid itself, it was clear, but it glowed with darkness. At the bottom middle, there was a heart the size of Hoshiko's thumb. It gave off no glow of pink like the others. At the very top was a crescent with clouds supporting it. The crescent was sculpted from pure ice that will never melt.

"Hoshiko, there you are. Are you looking at Saix's hourglass again?" Neroshuu asked quietly. The male walked calmly toward the younger girl, his black cape swooshed behind him.

"He doesn't have that much of sand left you know.."

"Then that means that his time of existence will disappear." Neroshuu tilted his head to the right. The girl turned her head to look at her big brother, her stunning silver eyes were clouded over by silver locks that covered her face.

"Big brother, I must go see him! At least once, he is very interesting."

"How can you see him if your eyes are covered by your hair?" Neroshuu teased.

"Big brother, you know what I mean."

"If you wish to see one of the Princes of Darkness, then I will send you to go see him when the time is right."

"When will that be?"

"When I say the time is right."

"But you just said it!" Neroshuu deadpanned at this response.

"I see that you have been spending too much time with your older brother my star.."

"Alastair!" Hoshiko called out, ignoring the man in front of her. A larger snow leopard than from seven years ago had come running down the aisles to his mistress. Around his neck was a new black collar with a silver dog tag that had the hourglass on it. "Would you like to see one of the princes of darkness with me?" Hoshiko asked her guardian.

"It is not like Alastair has a choice you know, he is suppose to protect you.." Neroshuu remarked with a smile.

"Ah, so you have chose to ignore me. Is this how you treat someone you love?" Neroshuu mocked being hurt by putting the back of his hand on his forehead.

"..." Hoshiko looked at her big brother indifferently.

"My star has given me no love lately" He twirled on one foot dramatically, his cape-like cloak twirled also.

"..." Hoshiko kept staring..

'Once you live with someone who is calm and collected like Neroshuu in the beginning... They tend to show their true nature...' Hoshiko thought.

"So...When can I go see him?" Hoshiko asked.

"Why do you want to see him?"

"Because.. He is something special... His hourglass markings tell it all. I want to meet him for myself and I want to see his personality first hand." Hoshiko explained softly while petting her guardian's head.

"That's a bit selfish don't you think?" The silver haired male asked while looking at an hourglass that glowed purple.

"How is it being selfish?" She blankly stared at Neroshuu.

"You want to meet him for your own reasons, and it will satisfy you. What will Saix get out of it?" Neroshuu side glanced at the girl.

"He will get to meet me! Or is it just because you are jealous my big brother?" The protector blinked cluelessly, then turned to look at Hoshiko.

"Jealous of what?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that I want to see Saix more than you!" Hoshiko grinned.

Neroshuu pouted while a few specks of pink appeared on his cheeks. "I am not jealous!"

"What ever you say big brother, what ever you say.." The girl shrugged.

"Now, will you send me to Saix?"

"This is how my life turns out.." Neroshuu mumbled hanging his head down.

"Big brother..." Hoshiko whined.

"Fine fine, but you better come back unharmed!" Neroshuu wagged a finger in his friend's face.

"I will Nero!" Hoshiko replied as a blue colored portal had shown the image of a blue haired person looking at Kingdom Hearts. She jumped in with Alastair close behind.

* * *

_Once the mistress had left the protector, she had stumbled upon the crescent The crescent was the blue haired man that owned the hourglass that caught the mistress' eyes. He had golden amber colored eyes, and a scar between his eyes in the shape of an 'X'._

_He was tall and masculine, with an emotionless face on and always wearing the robes of a dark prince. When the mistress and the guardian stepped out of the blue portal, the crescent turned around to find an innocent looking girl and her pet. At first the crescent had thought much of it, but once he looked at her again, it seemed as an invisible chain was hooked onto his chest. The large chain had linked the mistress and the crescent together in an unknown bond._

* * *

"Who might you be?" Saix asked with a raised brow.

"I am Hoshiko and this is my guardian, Alastair!" The silver haired girl exclaimed happily.

"..." Saix studied the girl.

"You are of no purpose here, get out of my sight." Hoshiko looked down saddened as her happiness was shattered. The animal guardian gave off a low growl at the male in front of them. Alastair was not fond of the emotion his mistress was giving off...

"I apologize if I had bothered you," she looked up, "I had only wished to see you at least once. Before you disappear from existence.."

Alastair's tail had nudged his mistress' leg, it was his silent way of saying 'watch your tounge.' With what Hoshiko said, it had caught Saix off guard, though he never questioned on what she meant A portal had opened behind the mistress and the guardian, and out stepped the number one prince of darkness. His long silver hair contrasted with his dark skin, and amber eyes. He also wore the dark robes and had looked very masculine. Surprised, the star child whipped behind her to see the new figure that appeared.

"We have a guest I see, and who are you?" He asked.

"I go by Hoshiko and this is my guardian, Alastair." An emotionless face masked the girl.

"Now, your presence serves no purpose here so leave," Xemnas demanded.

"But you do not understand prince of darkness, I came here to meet Saix -" Hoshiko was interrupted.

"To do what? You cannot meet others especially ones more powerful than yourself." His brilliant orange orbs bore into her silver ones.

Hoshiko blinked in shock. "I-I am deeply sorry for the trouble I have caused you two," she bowed, "I must take my leave to Big Brother. Farewell."

Before the mysterious girl turned around, Xemnas caught sight of the hourglass on her dress. He realized that it was the symbol of the hourglass protector.

"Stop," Xemnas demanded the girl, "Are you the girl that protects the hourglasses of time?"

Hoshiko turned her head to look behind herself at the Prince of Darkness. "That title is not for I, but that is Big Brother's title."

Xemnas stood there and studied the girl after she turned around fully. Saix watched closely at the girl's movements.

'No doubt she has a heart by the way her eyes shine like that... This girl... The air around her is similar to the one Kingdom Hearts give off. She is, non-the-less, very interesting.' Saix thought while mentally sighing.

"It seems as though I cannot get information from you because you are not the hourglass keeper himself." Xemnas turned around, "You may leave."

Alastair stared at Xemnas in wonder. Though he was a guardian, he could not understand the dark man's intension with Neroshuu. Whatever it was, the leopard knew it wasn't as bad as a normal human would think.

"I will take my leave then, come Alastair," Hoshiko said softly.

* * *

_The mistress was a bit disappointed with the outcome of meeting the crescent. Though, being blinded with emotions, she did not see the look in the cresent's eyes when she had looked down. The crescent has taken a liking to the girl and her aura, he wanted to see her once more after she left the castle. For a strange reason he could not see the girl in a smile, and wanted to see for himself to see what the smile would look like... He had still pondered on the real reason the mistress wanted to see him. He asked himself as to why someone wanted to see him. Yet... The mistress' comment about seeing him before he had disappeared from existence still baffled him.  
_

* * *

It was annoy a few weeks after Hoshiko's meeting with the crescent.

"Well, at least I got to see him right Alastair?" Hoshiko asked as she sat on the floor across from her guardian. Alastair tilted his head.

"Well, he was interesting in person. You know... Something random just came across my mind! remember when we first came into this room?" Alastair tilted his head down.

"Well, I remember seeing a heartless come out this room. Don't you wonder why it was in here in the first place?!" Alastair watched as his mistress got up and went to find Neroshuu. This time, Alastair just stayed put, he had to collect his thoughts.

Alastair remembered when the king had sent him to Hoshiko in the first place... Alastair knew he had to leave the castle when the darkness came. Alastair figured something out a few years ago. His spine was racked with chills, after he went to think about it again. The king must have had warned him about the protector... There was darkness in the room being hidden from the stars, the stars must have spells on them. Neroshuu might have been a threat, but why wait seven years? Alastair would have left with his mistress from this castle those years ago except for the fact on how they would escape and also being stuck in this room. Sometimes being a snow leopard wasn't always great...

"What do you mean you work with darkness?!" Alastair heard his mistress screech. He started running towards the yells.

Alastair had located them in the back of the room, where Neroshuu's special hourglass was located on it's own pedistool. He walked in front of Hoshiko and stood ground.

"I'm sorry I have not told you Hoshiko, but I assure you that I am no threat!" Neroshuu said trying to defend himself.

"I thought you said darkness was bad..." Hoshiko looked down.

"It is, but if you become an hourglass protector you are granted with dark powers. I had not known that until I became one those years ago."

"Why didn't you tell me..?" She looked up with a hurt face.

"I thought about telling you, but... I decided against it. Because... If I told you too early, you would want to go away from this place and away from me.." Neroshuu closed his eyes.

"Big Brother, I'm sorry if I over reacted. I just don't think you would be the one in darkness. You're too kind and caring, it's just hard to believe. After the stories you told me about people who have submitted to darkness, it's kind of scary knowing that someone you care about is one of them. It's like being betrayed." Hoshiko explained quietly looking to the side.

Neroshuu sighed and turned so that his back faced Hoshiko and Alastair. He was looking at his hourglass. "I understand if you want to leave Big Brother..." He lifted his left arm causing his pale hand to be shown, and created another blue colored portal that was blank. "Go wherever your heart desires, I will take you there. All have to do is think about it, and walk through the portal."

"Big Brother..." Her silver eyes turned glassy.

"Just go!" Neroshuu snapped angrily.

Hoshiko opened her mouth to say something, but stopped. She walked up to the portal and thought about where Saix was. "Come Alastair," she said emotionlessly.

She was about to jump in, but stopped to say something. "I hope you know I love my Big Brother, and I always will."

With that, she jumped through.

Neroshuu's arm slowly descended down. He turned his head to look at the shrinking portal. The light of the neon blue stars around him reflected on his pale face. Shining water trailed down his cheeks, dripped off his chin, and splashing onto the floor. Through the tears, he smiled weakly at Hoshiko's comment.

"I enjoyed being your Big Brother, but I don't think I was good enough... You showed me that things aren't that nice in life. I'm sorry I never told you things that you wanted to hear from me..." Neroshuu said in a shaky voice. "I enjoyed your company with me, in those seven years I've been with you and Alastair, those would be my happiest. I would like to see you again, but I cannot stand being the hourglass protector any longer..."

Neroshuu grabbed his hourglass and admired it for one last time. "I'll see you later my star child..."

He let go of his hourglass.

As it fell to the floor, he smiled sincerely. As it shattered into pieces, he fell to his knees. As the sand started to disappear, he was fading into sparkles. As his hourglass disappeared, his smile never faltered.

Neroshuu never regretted anything he did.

[2

* * *

_The protector disappeared into sparkles, he felt happy that he was finally free. His heart now resides in the mistress, as a thanks for keeping him happy for the past seven years. Though the mistress did not know, she now had two guardians. One was to actually protect her and one was to guide her. The three were still linked together by that chain. The mistress went to the castle where the Princes of Darkness lived. When the mistress stepped out the portal she met face to face with the crescent. This is when the tale of the mistress draws to a near end..._

* * *

"Hello Saix. Good to see you well and all." The mistress said while bowing slightly.

The surprised Luna Divider nodded, acknowledging both their presence. Saix had wondered as to what they were doing in this castle. It was then he realized that tears were beginning to fall down her pale face. Her eyes widened to realizing that she was crying. She looked down, rubbing her eyes with her arm.

"I-I am sorry Saix.." Her tears fell to the floor. Alastair looked at the salty tears on the floor and looked up at his mistress. He wrapped his tail around her feet to comfort her like many times before when she was sad.

"Sorry for what?" Saix asked watching the girl in a soft gaze.

"For b-bothering you and a-also... for me to present myself in such a state..." she replied, her body shaking trying to hold back sobs.

"..." Saix didn't want to ask why Hoshiko was crying, but something told him to. "Why... Are you crying?"

"I had... t-to leave Big Br-Brother..." Hoshiko choked out.

"..." Saix didn't know what to say. He wasn't the type of person to care... About anything.

In an instant Hoshiko ran towards Saix and embracing him in a hug. This caused Saix to be in a state of confusion and shock. Alastair watched Saix and Hoshiko carefully, then looked towards the heart shaped moon above them. Saix hesitating to put his hands on her shoulder, but did so anyway.

'What's wrong with me today? Why am I trying to comfort a somebody? I don't understand anything anymore. Oh Kingdom Hearts help me...' Saix thought.

Saix looked up from the crying girl to look ahead of him. Too bad his back was facing Kingdom Hearts, he could have been staring at it. Even more surprises today as he sees a stranger in a black cloak, rectangular glasses, and silver hair much like the girl in his arms. This figure was transparent and seemed to be floating. The stranger floated towards his ear and whispered six simple words.

"Make her happy while you can." He smiled, then went to Hoshiko's side and disappeared.

He stared in shock at what happened. Too many surprises in one day, Saix was beginning to think he was losing his mind. He looked down at the silver haired girl who seemed to stop crying, but still was sniffling. Hoshiko let go of the muscular man in front of her, and looked down once again. The hands on her shoulders seemed to slip off. She felt a hand on the top of her head, looking up she saw a ghost smile on the cresent's lovely face.

"Don't cry, be as happy as you can be..." Said his emotionless voice.

Though he didn't sound nice, his eyes said differently. They were sincere. Hoshiko sniffled and smiled shyly.

"I can tell you're trying to cheer me up... I give my thanks for that..." She paused.

"Will you be able to make me smile before time runs out?" She challenged grinning.

Saix smirked, "I'll try."

* * *

_From that day on, the crescent would try and help the mistress cheer up. It was until his time ran out, the day the key bearer came and ended his life. The mistress and guardian had confronted the key bearer, the magician, and the shield. Both the magician, and the shield recognized the guardian and greeted each other._

_The key bearer and the mistress soon became good friends, and later had found the Princess. Though she didn't remember the mistress, they re-acquainted themselves. As for the decision, he had remembered the king mentioning about the mistress and the guardian. The new friends had to seperate from each other. The mistress and the guardian went back home to Hollow Bastion, not realizing that is was going under construction. The ninja, the voice, and the rebel were happy to see their friends escaped the depths of the darkside of the castle._

_Now everyone was chained together by the heart, forever being remembered._

* * *

[1 Alastair is a French name meaning...Err I think it was best friend/bravery/shield. Can't remember..

[2 Neroshuu's death was actually a product of me thinking this story wasn't good enough... It saddened me... Then I realized on who's going to protect the Hourglass Room now?

Twitch I'm not very happy on how the ending turned out... At. All. I might as well crawl into a hole and never write fan fiction for as long as I live Dx. I'm sorry if this isn't what you readers were looking for in a Saix story... Saix is OOC... I know. I tried. Is shot

Review please! Even a Favorite would be appreciated!


End file.
